Stevie's Birthday Party
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: Don't know how I came up with this. I just did. Really crappy.


**This one shit is in honor of Stevie Baskara's birthday. I know she a made up character, but so what? Anyway, thank you for the person that reminded me that Stevie's birthday was the 8th.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. I also don't own _Best Friend_ by Queen.**

* * *

The day was warm and Gravity Five, excluding Stevie, we're in the band room.

"I said blue streamers, not orange!" Kacey yelled at Nelson.

"Aww, but Furious Pigeons are orange," he replied with a pout. Kacey shook her head and walked over to Zander.

"Zander, since you're not going t help decorate, why don't you go and entertain your girlfriend," Kacey said as she stood in front of Zander. Zander glared at her, "she's not my girlfriend!"

"Mhmm, we'll you guys act like it," she said as she placed a box of ocean blue streamers onto the couch.

"No we don't," he replied. Kacey raised her eyebrows and he said, "fine, I'll go keep Stevie busy."

It was Stevie's birthday, and the band didn't want her the know that they were the throwing her a party. The plan was to not tell her anything relating to her birthday

Zander wandered the empty halls alone, looking for his best friend.

He found her sitting on the top of Gravity Five's table. He came up to her and and said, "Hey baby."

She looked up and said, "Hey Z." he took her hands and stood in between her legs.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked her. She smiled and replied, "I don't know. You tell me."

He smirked and said, "all right." He leaned in and kissed her lips. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and lower back. She broke away and rested her forehead against his.

"Z?" she asked him as her finger drew little circles on his chest.

"Yeah baby?" he asked. She looked at him. Him. Her best friend. Her second half. Her secret boyfriend. She loved him and he loved her. That she knew for sure.

"Z, are we ever going to tell people that were dating?" she asked him. Her hazel eyes looked into his brown ones. Her eyes asked for the truth and hope.

"Well tell people whenever you're ready, okay?" he said to her. She slowly nodded and smiled before she leaned in and kissed him.

Stevie wasn't expecting anything for her birthday. In fact, she never told anyone her birthday. It hurt a little that her best friend didn't know her birthday, but it was alright. She didn't care about that. All she cared about was having her best friends there with her.

She was walking with Zander to his locker, because he forgot something there. His hand was wrapped around her waist and was sliding down slowly.

He reached his locker and took out his ukulele. He turned to her and said, "Come on Miss. Stevie, let's go to the band room."

Zander texted Kacey that they were heading to the band room. Zander stood outside if the room and said, "Stevie, I need to you to close your eyes."

She looked at him and was about to say something when he pressed his lips to her a. She instantly forgot about what she was going to say and melted into his kiss. He broke away and Stevie remained still with her eyes closed. Zander walked in, leading Stevie in by the hand, and everyone yelled, "surprise!" Stevie opened her eyes and looked at the sight in front of her. Everything was ocean blue and white. There was a tiny miniature water fountain with blue lights all over it. There was a cake with ocean blue frosting and a lot of white sprinkles.

She looked at everyone around here. Everyone was there. She smiled and said, "Aww, you guys are the best!"

Later on after everyone had cake and had played games, Zander called everyone's attention.

"I wrote this song for my beautiful best friend," he said, "this is for you Stevie!"

 _Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live_

You're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live

I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home (happy at home)  
You're my best friend.

Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live.

I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend.

The crowd clapped and I went up to Zander and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around his waist around and I buried my head in his neck.

"I love you baby," he said into my ear.

"Love you too," I said back to him as he let go.

* * *

 **So that was Stevie's birthday one shot. I liked it sorta.**

 **Anyway review!**

 **~Alexia**


End file.
